


Cold

by just_chiara



Series: Criminal Minds drabbles [20]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Challenge Response, Cuddling and Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a snuggler, you know,” Derek says with a smile. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [crimeland](http://community.livejournal.com/crimeland).

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for a snuggler, you know,” Derek says with a smile. When the movie started, only their knees were touching – and just barely. Now Spencer’s slumped against Derek’s side and has his head resting on his shoulder.

“I’m not. I’m just cold.”

Spencer almost pulls away but, before he does, Derek slides an arm around his shoulders to keep him close. His amused smile doesn’t fade. “Right.” He reaches for Spencer’s hand. “I like it when you’re _cold_. I wish you were _cold_ more often.”


End file.
